Item
}} Items in the game, held in the player's Storage. Dishes, Signs of Trust, and Collection items are different kinds of items and are listed in their own articles. See Update and New content for new and possible future items. Overview Production items Resource items Resources and base materials, gathered from natural resources and others: Wood.png|link=Wood|'Wood' Stones.png|link=Stones|'Stones' Grass.png|link=Grass|'Grass' Clover.png|link=Clover|'Clover' Pinecones.png|link=Pinecones|'Pinecones' Amber.png|link=Amber|'Amber' Clay.png|link=Clay|'Clay' Malachite ore.png|link=Malachite Ore|'Malachite Ore' Marble.png|link=Marble|'Marble' Red marble.png|link=Red Marble|'Red Marble' Diamond.png|link=Diamond|'Diamond' Emerald.png|link=Emerald|'Emerald' Onyx.png|link=Onyx|'Onyx' Iron.png|link=Iron|'Iron' Silver ore.png|link=Silver Ore|'Silver Ore' Gold ore.png|link=Gold Ore|'Gold Ore' Snowball.png|link=Snowball|'Snowball' Icicle.png|link=Icicle|'Icicle' Pearls.png|link=Pearls|'Pearls' Black pearl.png|link=Black pearl|'Black pearl' Draconite.png|link=Draconite|'Draconite' Dragon tooth.png|link=Dragon Tooth|'Dragon Tooth' Love.png|link=Love|'Love' Basalt.png|link=Basalt|'Basalt' Sulfur.png|link=Sulfur|'Sulfur' Spines.png|link=Spines|'Spines' Peat.png|link=Peat|'Peat' Production items Production items: Amphora.png|link=Amphora|'Amphora' Apron.png|link=Apron|'Apron' Backpack.png|link=Backpack|'Backpack' Band.png|link=Band|'Band' Bandages.png|link=Bandages|'Bandages' Beads.png|link=Beads|'Beads' Belt.png|link=Belt|'Belt' Boots.png|link=Boots|'Boots' Bottle.png|link=Bottle|'Bottle' Bouquet.png|link=Bouquet|'Bouquet' Bow.png|link=Bow|'Bow' Buckle.png|link=Buckle|'Buckle' Button.png|link=Button|'Button' Candle.png|link=Candle|'Candle' Candy.png|link=Candy|'Candy' Cane.png|link=Cane|'Cane' Cap.png|link=Cap|'Cap' Cape.png|link=Cape|'Cape' Cement.png|link=Cement|'Cement' Clay block.png|link=Clay block|'Clay block' Circular saw.png|link=Circular Saw]|'Circular Saw' Cloak.png|link=Cloak|'Cloak' Comb.png|link=Comb|'Comb' Cuirass.png|link=Cuirass|'Cuirass' Decorative marble.png|link=Decorative Marble|'Decorative Marble' Diamond auger.png|link=Diamond Auger|'Diamond Auger' Diamond dust.png|link=Diamond Dust|'Diamond Dust' Diamond drill bit.png|link=Diamond Drill Bit|'Diamond Drill Bit' Drill bit.png|link=Drill Bit|'Drill Bit' Fan.png|link=Fan|'Fan' Feather.png|link=Feather|'Feather' File.png|link=File|'File' Fuel.png|link=Fuel|'Fuel' Gauntlet.png|link=Gauntlet|'Gauntlet' Gear.png|link=Gear|'Gear' Glass.png|link=Glass|'Glass' Gloves.png|link=Gloves|'Gloves' Gold ingot.png|link=Gold|'Gold' Grimoire.png|link=Grimoire|'Grimoire' Hammer.png|link=Hammer|'Hammer' Honey.png|link=Honey|'Honey' Inkwell.png|link=Inkwell|'Inkwell' Key.png|link=Key|'Key' Knife.png|link=Knife|'Knife' Lace.png|link=Lace|'Lace' Ladder.png|link=Ladder|'Ladder' Malachite.png|link=Malachite|'Malachite' Map swampland.png|link=Map (Swampland item)|'Map' Matches.png|link=Matches|'Matches' Medal.png|link=Medal|'Medal' Mortar.png|link=Mortar|'Mortar' Muff.png|link=Muff|'Muff' Nails.png|link=Nails|'Nails' Neckerchief.png|link=Neckerchief|'Neckerchief' Paint.png|link=Paint|'Paint' Perfume.png|link=Perfume|'Perfume' Pin.png|link=Pin|'Pin' Planks.png|link=Planks|'Planks' Plates.png|link=Plates|'Plates' Plumage.png|link=Plumage|'Plumage' Reedpipe.png|link=Reedpipe|'Reedpipe' Ribbon.png|link=Ribbon|'Ribbon' Ring.png|link=Ring|'Ring' Rods.png|link=Rods|'Rods' Rose.png|link=Rose|'Rose' Windrose base.png|link=Rose Base|'Rose Base' Scissors.png|link=Scissors|'Scissors' Screw nuts.png|link=Screw nuts|'Nuts' Shingles.png|link=Shingles|'Shingles' Shoes.png|link=Shoes|'Shoes' Silver ingot.png|link=Silver|'Silver' Soap.png|link=Soap|'Soap' Sparkling marble.png|link=Sparkling Marble|'Sparkling Marble' Spindle.png|link=Spindle|'Spindle' Spinning wheel.png|link=Spinning Wheel|'Spinning Wheel' Spiritus.png|link=Spiritus|'Spiritus' Steel.png|link=Steel|'Steel' String of beads.png|link=String of Beads|'String of Beads' Tiara.png|link=Tiara|'Tiara' Tin.png|link=Tin|'Tin' Trowel.png|link=Trowel|'Trowel' Umbrella.png|link=Umbrella|'Umbrella' Vitamins.png|link=Vitamins|'Vitamins' Warrior soul.png|link=Warrior Soul|'Warrior Soul' Wheel.png|link=Wheel|'Wheel' Worms.png|link=Worms|'Worms' Wreath.png|link=Wreath|'Wreath' Feathers.png|link=Feathers|'Feathers' Leather.png|link=Leather|'Leather' Wool.png|link=Wool|'Wool' Fur.png|link=Fur|'Fur' Yarn.png|link=Yarn|'Yarn' Thread.png|link=Thread|'Thread' Cloth.png|link=Cloth|'Cloth' Cotton chintz.png|link=Cotton chintz|'Cotton chintz' Fabric.png|link=Fabric|'Fabric' Cambric.png|link=Cambric|'Cambric' Silk.png|link=Silk|'Silk' Satin.png|link=Satin|'Satin' Velvet.png|link=Velvet|'Velvet' Air element.png|link=Air Element|'Air Element' Earth element.png|link=Earth Element|'Earth Element' Fire element.png|link=Fire Element|'Fire Element' Water element.png|link=Water Element|'Water Element' Amber potion.png|link=Amber Potion|'Amber Potion' Emerald potion.png|link=Emerald Potion|'Emerald Potion' Fire salt.png|link=Fire Salt|'Fire Salt' Rainbow.png|link=Rainbow|'Rainbow' Dahlia.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Dahlia blue.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Dahlia green.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Dahlia orange.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Dahlia purple.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Dahlia yellow.png|link=Dahlia|'Dahlia' Scarlet blossom.png|link=Scarlet Blossom|'Scarlet Blossom' Scroll of abilities.png|link=Scroll of Abilities|'Scroll of Abilities' Scroll of choice.png|link=Scroll of Choice|'Scroll of Choice' Amberine.png|link=Amberine|'Amberine' Amethine.png|link=Amethine|'Amethine' Fluorine.png|link=Fluorine|'Fluorine' Rubyrine.png|link=Rubyrine|'Rubyrine' Arch item.png|link=|'Arch' Barrel item.png|link=|'Barrel' Column item.png|link=|'Column' Fountain item.png|link=|'Fountain' Greenhouse item.png|link=|'Greenhouse' Net item.png|link=|'Net' Pile item.png|link=|'Pile' Awning item.png|link=|'Awning' Statue item.png|link=|'Statue' Astrolabe.png|link=Astrolabe|'Astrolabe' Tequila.png|link=Tequila|'Tequila' Jewels.png|link=Jewels|'Jewels' Unicorn horn.png|link=Unicorn horn|'Unicorn horn' Magic wand.png|link=Magic Wand|'Magic Wand' File:Cubs feed.png|link=|'Cubs feed' File:Carnivore feed.png|link=|'Carnivore feed' File:Herbivore feed.png|link=|'Herbivore feed' File:Golden paws.png|link=|'Golden paws' File:Magic elixir.png|link=|'Magic Elixir' File:Rare egg tiger basket.png|link=|'Rare egg' (see article for more) Location These items are used, found and made only while on Location. Base stone.png|link=Base stone|'Base stone' Cannon ball.png|link=Cannon ball|'Cannon ball' Cube.png|link=Cube|'Cube' Flowerpot.png|link=Flowerpot|'Flowerpot' Golden snake.png|link=Golden snake|'Golden snake' Golden thread.png|link=Golden Thread|'Golden Thread' Iron bars.png|link=Iron Bars|'Iron Bars' Lantern bomb.png|link=Lantern Bomb|'Lantern Bomb' Maya.png|link=Maya|'Maya' Moon maya.png|link=Moon (Maya item)|'Moon' Obelisk ruins.png|link=Obelisk Ruins|'Obelisk Ruins' Pennon.png|link=Pennon|'Pennon' Piece swampland.png|link=Piece (Swampland item)|'Piece' Shackles.png|link=Shackles|'Shackles' Silver thread.png|link=Silver Thread|'Silver Thread' Stained glass.png|link=Stained Glass|'Stained Glass' Tiara.png|link=Tiara|'Tiara' Turkey.png|link=Turkey|'Turkey' Hidrolabe.png|link=Hidrolabe|'Hidrolabe' Light crystal.png|link=|'Light Crystal' Light astrolabe.png|link=Light Astrolabe|'Light Astrolabe' Toughened glass.png|link=|'Toughened glass' Pipe light straight 1.png|link=|'???' Pipe light corner 2.png|link=|'???' Bricks.png|link=Bricks|'Bricks' Dinner plate.png|link=Dinner Plate|'Dinner Plate' File:Super-chip.png|link=|'Super-chip' Pirate compass.png|link=Pirate compass|'Pirate compass' Pirate coin.png|link=Pirate Coin|'Pirate Coin' Seal.png|link=Seal|'Seal' Bonsai wood.png|link=|'Bonsai' Bamboo.png|link=|'Bamboo' Heavenly light.png|link=|'Heavenly Light' Sky lantern.png|link=|'Sky Lantern' Hokku scroll.png|link=|'Hokku Scroll' Frozen energy.png|link=|'Frozen Energy' Rice.png|link=|'Rice' Gardener set.png|link=|'Gardener Set' Archeology set.png|link=|'Archeology Set' Rice noodles.png|link=|'Rice Noodles' Sugar.png|link=|'Sugar' White nephrite.png|link=|'White Nephrite' Processed white nephrite.png|link=|'Processed Nephrite' Ancient rune.png|link=|'Ancient Rune' Sugarcane.png|link=|'Sugarcane' Coconut.png|link=|'Coconut' Coconut syrup.png|link=|'Coconut Syrup' Rum.png|link=|'Rum' Oak wood.png|link=|'Oak Wood' Oak beam.png|link=|'Oak Beam' Obsidian ore.png|link=|'Obsidian Ore' Obsidian bar.png|link=|'Obsidian Bar' Electrum.png|link=|'Electrum' Quenched obsidian.png|link=|'Quenched Obsidian' Obsidian knife.png|link=|'Obsidian Knife' Obsidian coin.png|link=|'Obsidian Coin' Crab.png|link=|'Crab' Lost letter.png|link=|'Lost Letter' Catalyst.png|link=|'Catalyst' Mysterious rune item.png|link=|'Mysterious Rune' Pirate map.png|link=|'Pirate Map' Courage item.png|link=|'Courage' Golden amulet.png|link=|'Golden Amulet' Pirate amulet.png|link=|'Pirate Amulet' Dwarf tools.png|link=|'Dwarf Tools' Dwarf supplies.png|link=|'Dwarf Supplies' Eternal compass.png|link=|'Eternal Compass' Elements battle fire.png|link=|'Fire Particle' Elements battle air.png|link=|'Air Particle' Elements battle earth.png|link=|'Earth Particle' Elements battle water.png|link=|'Water Particle' Element fire.png|link=|'Fire Element' Element air.png|link=|'Air Element' Element earth.png|link=|'Earth Element' Element water.png|link=|'Water Element' Element fifth.png|link=|'Fifth Element' Tow.png|link=Tow|'Tow' Oilcan.png|link=Oilcan|'Oilcan' Stabilizers.png|link=Stabilizers|'Stabilizers' Compass.png|link=Compass|'Compass' Helm.png|link=Helm|'Helm' Screw.png|link=Screw|'Screw' Baskets item.png|link=Baskets (item)|'Baskets' Collection These are items obtained only from trading in a collection Chisel.png|link=Chisel|'Chisel' Nephrite.png|link=Nephrite|'Nephrite' Mysterious potion.png|link=Mysterious potion|'Mysterious potion' Harvest items Crops: Apple.png|link=Apple|'Apple' Bananas.png|link=Bananas|'Bananas' Cherry.png|link=Cherry|'Cherry' Cocoa beans.png|link=Cocoa Beans|'Cocoa Beans' Coffee.png|link=Coffee|'Coffee' Flax.png|link=Flax|'Flax' Grapes.png|link=Grapes|'Grapes' Lanterns.png|link=Lanterns|'Lanterns' Lemon.png|link=Lemon|'Lemon' Mushrooms.png|link=Mushrooms|'Mushrooms' Nuts.png|link=Nuts|'Nuts' Orange.png|link=Orange|'Orange' Passion flower.png|link=Passion Flower|'Passion Flower' Pepper.png|link=Pepper|'Pepper' Pineapple.png|link=Pineapple|'Pineapple' Poppy.png|link=Poppy|'Poppy' Raspberry.png|link=Raspberry|'Raspberry' Strawberry.png|link=Strawberry|'Strawberry' Sunflower seeds.png|link=Sunflower seeds|'(Sunflower) Seeds' Tomatoes.png|link=Tomatoes|'Tomatoes' Vanilla.png|link=Vanilla|'Vanilla' Wheat.png|link=Wheat|'Wheat' Animal products and other: Egg.png|link=Egg|'Egg' Milk.png|link=Milk|'Milk' Meat.png|link=Meat|'Meat' Honey.png|link=Honey|'Honey' Energy items Energy items give energy: File:Energy drink +15.png|'+15 Energy drink' File:Energy drink +50.png|'+50 Energy drink' File:Energy drink +100.png|'+100 Energy drink' File:Energy drink +1000 +1 max.png|'+1000 Energy +1 max energy drink' File:Energy artifact +200 energy.png|'Energy Artifact +200 Energy' File:Magic egg.png|link=|'Magic Egg' +10 Energy File:Lila potion.png|link=|'Lila potion' +10 Energy File:Courage item.png|link=|'Courage' +30 Energy File:Wild onion.png|link=|'Wild Onion' +1 Energy File:Cranberry.png|link=|'Cranberry' +2 Energy File:Blackberry.png|link=|'Blackberry' +3 Energy File:Mini-bomb.png|'Mini-bomb' File:Bomb.png|'Bomb' File:Super-bomb.png|'Super-bomb' Other items Feed x5.png|link=Feed|'Feed' Fodder x15.png|link=Fodder|'Fodder' Hay x10.png|link=Hay|'Hay' Fertilizer 50.png|link=|'Fertilizer 50%' Fertilizer 100.png|link=|'Fertilizer 100%' Temporary items Temporary items or Event items that are part of temporary events (sorted by first introduction): Temporary items 2015-2016: Cross.png|link=Cross|'Cross' Bone dust.png|link=Bone dust|'Bone dust' Turkey.png|link=Turkey|'Turkey' Pilgrim's hat.png|link=Pilgrim's Hat|'Pilgrim's Hat' Doll ice kingdom.png|link=Doll (Ice Kingdom)|'Doll' Rocking horse ice kingdom.png|link=Rocking horse (Ice Kingdom)|'Rocking horse' Train ice kingdom.png|link=Train (Ice Kingdom)|'Train' Flaming heart.png|link=Flaming heart|'Flaming heart' Love chip.png|link=Love chip|'Love chip' Fortune cookie.png|link=|'Fortune cookie' Dew.png|link=Dew|'Dew' Enchanted pollen.png|link=Enchanted Pollen|'Enchanted Pollen' Sparkling dew.png|link=Sparkling Dew|'Sparkling Dew' Life-giving water.png|link=Life-giving Water|'Life-giving Water' Golden egg.png|link=Golden Egg|'Golden Egg' Mold.png|link=Mold|'Mold' Chocolate egg dish.png|link=Chocolate Egg (dish)|'Chocolate Egg' (dish) Lost supplies.png|link=Lost supplies|'Lost supplies' Performers' supplies.png|link=Performers' supplies|'Performers' supplies' Gratitude chip.png|link=Gratitude chip|'Gratitude chip' Illusions chest.png|link=Illusions chest|'Illusions chest' Lazurite.png|link=Lazurite|'Lazurite' Prism.png|link=Prism|'Prism' Sunny ore.png|link=Sunny Ore|'Sunny Ore' Sun stone.png|link=Sun Stone|'Sun Stone' Sparkling necklace.png|link=Sparkling Necklace|'Sparkling Necklace' Matter.png|link=Matter|'Matter' Pickaxe.png|link=Pickaxe|'Pickaxe' Ropes.png|link=Ropes|'Ropes' Ancient chip.png|link=Ancient chip|'Ancient chip' Vial.png|link=Vial|'Vial' Orange cocktail.png|link=Orange Cocktail|'Orange Cocktail' Pineapple cocktail.png|link=Pineapple Cocktail|'Pineapple Cocktail' Royal medal.png|link=Royal medal|'Royal medal' Fire pipeline joints.png|link=Fire pipeline joints|'Fire pipeline joints' Fire bowl.png|link=Fire bowl|'Fire bowl' Pipe joint.png|link=Pipe joint|'Pipe joint' Pipe light straight 1.png|link=Fire pipe|'Straight pipe (Fire pipe)' Pipe light corner 2.png|link=Fire pipe|'Curved pipe (Fire pipe)' Sweets.png|link=Sweets|'Sweets' Champion's potion.png|link=Champion's potion|'Champion's potion' Goldfish.png|link=Goldfish|'Goldfish' Confetti.png|link=Confetti|'Confetti' Cracker.png|link=Cracker|'Cracker' Party horn.png|link=Party horn|'Party horn' Elements sphere.png|link=Elements sphere|'Elements sphere' Elements chip.png|link=Elements chip|'Elements chip' Meteorite ore.png|link=Meteorite ore|'Meteorite ore' Meteorite block.png|link=Meteorite block|'Meteorite block' Astrology scroll.png|link=Astrology scroll|'Astrology scroll' Element bits.png|link=Element bits|'Element bits' Birch log.png|link=Birch Log|'Birch Log' Birch plank.png|link=Birch Plank|'Birch Plank' Ruby nut.png|link=Ruby Nut|'Ruby Nut' Ruby kernel.png|link=Ruby Kernel|'Ruby Kernel' Shroom.png|link=Shroom|'Shroom' Red berries.png|link=Red Berries|'Red Berries' Four-leaf clover.png|link=Four-leaf Clover|'Four-leaf Clover' Witch elixir.png|link=Witch Elixir|'Witch Elixir' Guardian amulet.png|link=Guardian Amulet|'Guardian Amulet' Enchanted dust.png|link=Enchanted Dust|'Enchanted Dust' Tree sap.png|link=Tree sap|'Tree sap' Nomad hat.png|link=Nomad hat|'Nomad hat' Breadfruit.png|link=Breadfruit|'Breadfruit' Pure water.png|link=Pure water|'Pure water' Growth potion.png|link=Growth potion|'Growth potion' Cornbread.png|link=Cornbread|'Cornbread' +10 Energy Boiled corn.png|link=Boiled corn|'Boiled corn' +15 Energy Cup of cider.png|link=Cup of cider|'Cup of cider' +20 Energy Pumpkin pie.png|link=Pumpkin pie|'Pumpkin pie' +25 Energy Box of chocolates.png|link=Box of chocolates|'Box of chocolates' Cherry muffin.png|link=Cherry Muffin|'Cherry Muffin' Chocolate chip cookie.png|link=Chocolate chip cookie|'Chocolate chip cookie' Special wood.png|link=Special Wood|'Special Wood' Joy santa's village.png|link=Joy (Santa's Village)|'Joy' Marshmallow.png|link=Marshmallow|'Marshmallow' +5 Energy Pretzel.png|link=Pretzel|'Pretzel' +10 Energy Gingerbread man.png|link=Gingerbread Man|'Gingerbread Man' +10 Energy Cocoa cup.png|link=Cocoa Cup|'Cocoa Cup' +15 Energy Rocking horse santa's village.png|link=|'Rocking Horse' Plush bunny santa's village.png|link=|'Plush Bunny' Doll santa's village.png|link=|'Doll' Plush puppy santa's village.png|link=|'Plush Puppy' Toy train santa's village.png|link=|'Toy Train' Tangerine.png|link=|'Tangerine' Christmas card.png|link=|'Christmas Card' Santa test 1.png|link=|'Reindeer traffic code' Santa test 2.png|link=|'Move your reindeer' Santa test 3.png|link=|'Accident-free mile' Santa test 4.png|link=|'Finish first' Santa test 5.png|link=|'Flying Guru' File:Sugar bomb.png|link=|'Sugar Bomb' File:Christmas candy.png|link=|'Christmas Candy' Temporary items 2017: File:Carving tool.png|link=|'Carving tool' File:Frost.png|link=|'Frost' File:Crackers chinese.png|'Crackers' File:Love bouquet.png|link=|'Love Bouquet' File:Chip of luck.png|link=|'Chip of luck' File:Hint letter red.png|link=|'Hint' File:Hint letter yellow.png|link=|'Hint' File:Hint letter blue.png|link=|'Hint' File:Some love.png|link=|'Some love' File:Valentine card.png|link=|'Valentine card' File:Gleams of light.png|link=|'Gleams of light' File:Symbol of spring.png|link=|'Symbol of spring' File:Spring flowers.png|link=|'Spring flowers' File:Winner ribbon red.png|link=|'Winner Ribbon (red)' File:Winner ribbon blue.png|link=|'Winner Ribbon (blue)' File:Gas cylinder.png|link=|'Gas Cylinder' File:Bacon salad.png|link=|'Bacon Salad' File:Chicken wings.png|link=|'Chicken wings' File:Ham sandwich.png|link=|'Ham sandwich' File:Magic cards.png|link=|'Magic Cards' File:Sweet carrot.png|link=|'Sweet Carrot' File:White egg.png|link=|'White Egg' File:Cobalt.png|link=|'Cobalt' File:Festive egg.png|link=|'Festive Egg' File:Sweet egg.png|link=|'Sweet Egg' File:Festive cake.png|link=|'Festive Cake' File:Capital coin.png|link=|'Capital Coin' File:White marble.png|link=|'White Marble' File:Black marble.png|link=|'Black Marble' File:Processed white marble.png|link=|'Processed white marble' File:Processed black marble.png|link=|'Processed black marble' File:Master's tools.png|link=|'Master's Tools' File:Chess key.png|link=|'Chess Key' File:Star dust.png|link=|'Star Dust' File:Moonstone.png|link=|'Moonstone' File:Tough wood.png|link=|'Tough Wood' File:Rainbow flowers.png|link=|'Rainbow Flowers' File:Windflower.png|link=|'Windflower' File:Artist's brush.png|link=|'Artist's Brush' File:Canvas southern safari.png|link=|'Canvas (Southern Safari item)' File:Artist's paint.png|link=|'Artist's Paint' File:Crystal flask.png|link=|'Crystal Flask' File:Sleeping potion.png|link=|'Sleeping Potion' File:Ethnic painting.png|link=|'Ethnic Painting' File:Ethnic postcard.png|link=|'Ethnic Postcard' File:Egg with a hippo.png|link=|'Egg with a hippo' File:Magic notes.png|link=|'Magic notes' File:Worms fishing bay.png|link=|'Worms' File:Fishing rod.png|link=|'Fishing Rod' File:Fisherman set.png|link=|'Fisherman Set' File:Pike fishing bay.png|link=|'Pike' File:Fish broth.png|link=|'Fish Broth' +10 Energy File:Golden key.png|link=|'Golden Key' File:Ghostly matter.png|link=|'Ghostly Matter' File:Soul stone.png|link=|'Soul Stone' File:Trapped ghost.png|link=|'Trapped Ghost' File:Fire bowl magicians' academy.png|link=|'Fire bowl' File:Scientia serum.png|link=|'Scientia Serum' File:Crystal ball.png|link=|'Crystal Ball' File:Lunar crystal.png|link=|'Lunar Crystal' File:Astronomical data.png|link=|'Astronomical data' File:Astronomical report.png|link=|'Astronomical Report' File:Wicket key.png|link=|'Wicket Key' File:Forest berries.png|link=|'Forest Berries' File:Forest herbs.png|link=|'Forest Herbs' File:Clear crystal.png|link=|'Clear Crystal' File:Coal.png|link=|'Coal' File:Fire brick.png|link=|'Fire Brick' File:Heavenly pollen.png|link=|'Heavenly Pollen' File:Algae.png|link=|'Algae' File:Corals.png|link=|'Corals' File:Logbook.png|link=|'Logbook' File:Formwork.png|link=|'Formwork' File:Special solution.png|link=|'Special Solution' File:Archaeology dwarf.png|link=|'Archaeology dwarf' File:Dictionary of atlantis.png|link=|'Dictionary of Atlantis' File:Blue berries.png|link=|'Blue Berries' File:Cinnamon.png|link=|'Cinnamon' File:Mint leaves.png|link=|'Mint Leaves' File:Peanut.png|link=|'Peanut' File:Royal cupcake.png|link=|'Royal Cupcake' File:Gourmet salad.png|link=|'Gourmet Salad' File:Waffles.png|link=|'Waffles' File:Refreshing drink.png|link=|'Refreshing Drink' File:Cinnamon cocoa.png|link=|'Cinnamon Cocoa' File:Security schedule.png|link=|'Security Schedule' File:Catacombs map.png|link=|'Catacombs Map' File:Security pass.png|link=|'Security Pass' File:Stalagmite piece.png|link=|'Stalagmite Piece' File:Energon.png|link=|'Energon' File:Magic lockpick.png|link=|'Magic Lockpick' File:Merchant's coupon.png|link=|'Merchant's Coupon' File:Crimson blossom item.png|link=|'Crimson Blossom' File:Dark matter.png|link=|'Dark Matter' File:Etherion.png|link=|'Etherion' File:Soul shard.png|link=|'Soul Shard' File:Dark tar.png|link=|'Dark Tar' File:Wizard staff.png|link=|'Wizard Staff' File:Dragon opal.png|link=|'Dragon Opal' File:Princess's ring.png|link=|'Princess's ring' File:Princess's letter.png|link=|'Princess's letter' File:Dwarves' gold.png|link=|'Dwarves' Gold' File:Time crystal.png|link=|'Time Crystal' File:Million note.png|link=|'Million Note' File:Drape.png|link=|'Drape' File:Lavender root.png|link=|'Lavender Root' File:Rose petals.png|link=|'Rose Petals' File:Aloe vera juice.png|link=|'Aloe Vera Juice' File:Ritual potion.png|link=|'Ritual Potion' File:Prune brandy.png|link=|'Prune Brandy' File:Magic ink secret ceremony.png|link=|'Magic Ink' File:Magic paint secret ceremony.png|link=|'Magic Paint' File:Marquise's necklace item.png|link=|'Marquise's Necklace' File:Jeweler's tools.png|link=|'Jeweler's Tools' File:Mandrake root.png|link=|'Mandrake Root' File:Clover petals.png|link=|'Clover Petals' File:Secret runes.png|link=|'Secret Runes' File:Fire flower.png|link=|'Fire Flower' File:Alchemy coal.png|link=|'Alchemy Coal' File:Boom-grass.png|link=|'Boom-grass' File:Giant's potion.png|link=|'Giant's Potion' File:Magic beans.png|link=|'Magic Beans' File:Growth elixir.png|link=|'Growth Elixir' File:Ice axe.png|link=|'Ice Axe' File:Rumpled gosling.png|link=|'Rumpled Gosling' File:Gosling.png|link=|'Gosling' File:Magic ink.png|link=|'Magic Ink' File:Magic paint.png|link=|'Magic Paint' File:Storyteller set.png|link=|'Storyteller Set' File:Citizen suggestions.png|link=|'Citizen Suggestions' File:Fairytale blueprints.png|link=|'Fairytale Blueprints' File:Fairytale fragments.png|link=|'Fairytale Fragments' File:Path-choosing key.png|link=|'Path-choosing Key' File:Guards' key.png|link=|'Guards' Key' File:Party pass.png|link=|'Party Pass' File:Innkeeper's key.png|link=|'Innkeeper's Key' File:Skill of secrecy.png|link=|'Skill of Secrecy' File:Secret handshake.png|link=|'Secret Handshake' File:Hairpin piece.png|link=|'Hairpin Piece' File:Hairpin.png|link=|'Hairpin' File:Spy's letter.png|link=|'Spy's Letter' File:Fireplace matches.png|link=|'Fireplace Matches' File:Magnifying glass.png|link=|'Magnifying Glass' File:Palace key.png|link=|'Palace Key' File:Amanita.png|link=|'Amanita' File:Linguist's potion.png|link=|'Linguist's Potion' File:Witch's bush stems.png|link=|'Witch's Bush Stems' File:Magic broom.png|link=|'Magic Broom' File:Cards beast and the beast.png|link=|'Cards' File:Fresh flesh.png|link=|'Fresh Flesh' File:High-quality milk.png|link=|'High-Quality Milk' File:Blood stock.png|link=|'Blood Stock' File:Straight circuit piece.png|link=|'Straight Circuit Piece' File:Corner circuit piece.png|link=|'Corner Circuit Piece' File:Cloud piece blue.png|link=|'Cloud Piece' File:Misty branches.png|link=|'Misty Branches' File:Soap bubbles misty mountain.png|link=|'Soap Bubbles' File:Misty bagpipe.png|link=|'Misty Bagpipe' File:Sky rod.png|link=|'Sky Rod' File:Cloud mouse.png|link=|'Cloud Mouse' File:Misty seal.png|link=|'Misty Seal' File:Cloud seal.png|link=|'Cloud Seal' File:Accordion part.png|link=|'Accordion Part' File:Growth pie.png|link=|'Growth Pie' File:White rose.png|link=|'White Rose' File:Clubsbloom seeds.png|link=|'Clubsbloom Seeds' File:Clover of clubs.png|link=|'Clover of Clubs' File:Mad watch.png|link=|'Mad Watch' File:Hatter's top hat.png|link=|'Hatter's Top Hat' File:Hatter's tea.png|link=|'Hatter's Tea' File:Inspiration.png|link=|'Inspiration' File:Turkey 2017 item.png|link=|'Turkey' File:Memories 2017 item.png|link=|'Memories' File:Flour 2017 item.png|link=|'Flour' File:Thanksgiving pie 2017 item.png|link=|'Thanksgiving Pie' File:Invitation 2017 item.png|link=|'Invitation' File:Gratitude 2017 item.png|link=|'Gratitude' File:Snow winter championship.png|link=|'Snow' File:Mitten winter championship.png|link=|'Mitten' File:Championship invitation.png|link=|'Championship Invitation' File:Participant voucher 1.png|link=|'Participant Voucher I' File:Participant voucher 2.png|link=|'Participant Voucher II' File:Snowball winter championship.png|link=|'Snowball' File:Ballthrower lever.png|link=|'Ballthrower Lever' File:Melting glove.png|link=|'Melting Glove' File:Chalk winter championship.png|link=|'Chalk' File:Banjo winter championship.png|link=|'Banjo' Winner's key winter championship.png|link=|'Winner's Key' File:Victory points.png|link=|'Victory Points' File:Christmas bauble royal ice rink.png|link=|'Christmas Bauble' File:Christmas caramel royal ice rink.png|link=|'Christmas Caramel' File:Christmas yarn royal ice rink.png|link=|'Christmas Yarn' File:Essence of christmas.png|link=|'Essence of Christmas' File:Christmas gift royal ice rink.png|link=|'Christmas Gift' File:Christmas stocking royal ice rink.png|link=|'Christmas Stocking' File:Symbol of christmas present.png|link=|'Symbol of Christmas Present' File:Symbol of christmas past.png|link=|'Symbol of Christmas Past' File:Symbol of christmas future.png|link=|'Symbol of Christmas Future' File:Ignorance royal ice rink.png|link=|'Ignorance' File:Wisdom royal ice rink.png|link=|'Wisdom' File:Hope royal ice rink.png|link=|'Hope' File:Christmas ornaments 2017 item.png|link=|'Christmas Ornaments' File:Fairy lights 2017 item.png|link=|'Fairy lights' File:Holiday mood 2017 item.png|link=|'Holiday Mood' File:Loadwait.png|link=|'[[]]' List Production, Harvest , Location, and Other refer to the inventory tabs under which the item is listed. Production items= |-|Location Items= |-|Harvest items=*see Crops for details on planted crops |-|Other items= } |1 rewarded by quest Trying on equipment |- | Scroll of Choice |not buyable |not sellable | |1 rewarded by quest New Equipment |} Other kinds of items These following types of items are of a different nature than those of this article and have their own articles. They are listed here for accessibility. *see Dishes for details of dishes and recipes *see Sign of Trust for details on tokens *see Collection for details on collections and collector items *see Category:Wearables for details on clothes and armor and weaponry Notes *New items not yet available in the game or sorted into the wiki are listed in new content. || | | | --> Category:Items